Nytlan
by Fractral
Summary: Beyond the reaches of human space lies the planet Nytlan, a home for the shipwrecked and lost of all species. The sudden arrival of a damaged human ship throws the delicate order of the planet into chaos, but the inhabitants will soon find that something far worse than war awaits them.


**Nytlan**

0

'Ophelia. Ophelia! Talk to me damn you, Ophelia!'

James punched the holo projector, as if that would help. If Ophelia wasn't responding, that could mean only one thing. They were dead.

'Sir, the plasma torpedo blew a hole in our central decks. We've lost most of our systems, sir, as well as the AI core.' Lieutenant Kyne looked at James with fear in his eyes. 'Sir, your orders?'

James looked at the screens that were still working. The covenant destroyer was moving in slowly, not bothering to launch a second torpedo. With the state _Lachie_ was in, it didn't surprise James- his cruiser couldn't fight back, couldn't even run without Ophelia there.

The words he'd hoped to never have to say came heavily. 'Prepare to execute the Cole protocol.' James blinked as tears came unbidden. A vision of his wife, their child... he would never see them again. 'Destroy what hasn't already been destroyed, and prepare to overload the engines. Maybe we'll take those bastards down with us.'

Kyne nodded. 'I... it will be done.' He turned away and began shouting orders as James collapsed back into his seat. At least the artificial gravity had survived; you couldn't slump nearly so well in zero gravity. On the display screens the destroyer edge closer, clearly hoping to capture _Lachie_ and the precious navigational data it carried. James watched it, then reached into his strongbox and pulled out the bottle of brandy he'd been saving. _No time like the present._

The ship shuddered abruptly, knocking the bottle out of his hands. James tried to grab it, then watched in horror as it shattered on the floor. Red fluid ran everywhere. 'Shit!' Kyne looked at him, eyes somehow wider than before. 'I was looking forward to that!'

'Sir, what was that?' Kyne asked. He looked back at his console. 'Nothing hit us. Why did the ship shudder like that?'

'Something important exploded?' James guessed. 'Does it matter?'

'No, but...' Kyne trailed off, eyes wide on his screen. 'Sir, there's power fluctuations in the drive systems.'

'What?' James pulled up the relevant display on his screen. 'How? Is this the Covenants' doing?'

'I don't know, sir.' Kyne began typing rapidly. 'Our slipspace drive just activated.'

James blinked. 'What?' He leaned forward, looking over Kyne's shoulder. 'That's impossible! Without Ophelia we can't use the slipspace drives!'

'Sir, I think it is Ophelia!' Kyne said excitedly. 'She can't talk to us, but she's sending us to safety!'

'How...' James's heart rose. Ophelia was still there, still fighting to save them! 'Where is she sending us?'

'Impossible to tell.' An alert sounded. 'The covenant destroyer just fired again!'

'They'll be too late,' James said triumphantly. 'Those alien bastards should have killed us when they had the chance.' The slipspace drive was nearly activated, while the destroyer was still several light seconds away. 'Ophelia, you madwoman... I'm going to make it home.' James laughed out loud.

'Jump in five seconds,' Kyne shouted. 'Two. One. Jumping!'

Something was wrong. Once again, James was thrown in his seat by a sudden lurch. The command deck suddenly went dark as the lights lost power, then lit back up again. 'Report!' James shouted. 'What's happening?'

'Something's interfering,' Kyne called back. 'I've never seen anything like this, sir!'

'Where is it taking us?'

'I don't know!'

1

It was the talk of the town. Everyone was chatting about it, from the Mayor in his mansion to the retarded child who cleaned out the inn's toilets.

'Another one, at last!' they said. 'Another ship has come!' And indeed it was so, as anyone with a looking glass at night could see quite plainly. A ship had appeared, far up in the sky, and was falling down to Nytlan as they spoke. Within two days it would break apart in the atmosphere, chunks falling to the ground all around to be scavenged for anything useful by whoever was closest.

The tall girl with blonde hair in the watch tower had a good spot from which to look up into the sky and imagine the ship. Her name was Athena, and her job was to man the watch post above the barracks on top of the highest hill in Sororal. She had a sharp, angular face, and a childhood spent in the kitchens had given her some muscles and a rough edge which kept her from being conventionally pretty. A year and a half in the watch had added to those muscles, though the extra time outside had done nothing to help darken her pale skin; with the binoculars used to keep an eye out for enemies coming out of the mountains to the south she looked up into the sky and dreamed of the ship spinning slowly towards the planet.

A knocking came from the trap door which led down into the watch quarters. With a guilty start Athena took the binoculars from her eyes and stepped back, trying to look as if she'd been keeping an eagle eye on the horizon and not spacing out. 'Ah, come on up,' she called nervously.

It wasn't Gunther, to her relief, but rather Ike. The stocky lad was another new member of the city watch like her, and fortunately shared Athena's penchant for lazing around.

'I heard from Jan you've got the best viewing point in the city up here,' Ike said with his hand shading his eyes and a smile on his face. 'But she said, oh, that Athena, she's too good a girl to spend all day staring at the falling ship rather than keeping an eye out for Jackals coming to steal our livestock.'

'Well, Jan is a wonderful judge of character,' Athena replied. She casually hid the binoculars behind her back and squinted out across the plains. 'No Jackals today, no siree.' Ike burst out laughing, then darted forward and grabbed the binoculars from Athena.

'Well in that case,' he said with a grin, 'There's no problem with me taking a look for myself is there?' Ike put the binoculars to his eyes and gazed up at the the sky. 'Hey, I can't see anything!'

'You won't be able to see anything during the day, silly,' Athena replied with a laugh, swiping the binoculars back from her friend.

'Well, have you seen it?'

Athena shook her head. 'You'd need a proper telescope. But I heard that it's already broken up a bit.'

Ike frowned. 'Do you reckon anyone is left alive up there?'

'I doubt it,' Athena said. 'Jan told me that the one she came in stayed together until it landed, and that was why the crew survived.'

Ike sighed. 'That's a shame. I bet they'd have news of the other worlds.'

Athena nodded. 'Anyway, aren't you supposed to be going out on patrol with Gunther now?' She prodded Ike in the shoulder.

'In a few minutes,' Ike said dismissively.

'He'll get mad if you're late,' Athena warned. 'Shouldn't you go get ready? And stop distracting me?'

'Honestly Athena, you're too uptight. Gunther's all bark and no bite.'

'And one day you're going to get us both into trouble!' Athena couldn't keep the smile off her face, and with a laugh Ike hopped back through the trap door then slid out of sight.

Athena sighed, then with a wistful glance at the sky put the binoculars back to her eyes and began looking out over the plains again.

2

Gunther Starbeck, captain of the Sororal City Watch, liked to think of his small team as a family. He fit the role of father quite well and was even married to his assistant Jan, who cut a matronly figure when looked at from the right angle. As part of his attempts to turn the City Watch into a respected defence and civil protection force (as opposed to the general laughing stock it had been under his predecessor) Gunther had instituted various schemes to try and get his team to bond, and one of these was to insist that they all ate dinner together.  
'Our thanks to Jan for this lovely meal,' Gunther intoned. 'Our thanks,' the rest repeated, some more enthusiastically than others. 'Tuck in everyone!'  
They were sat around a long table, with Gunther at the head and Jan at the tail, closest to the Watch House's small kitchen. Ike was sat opposite Athena, with Seb and Dorothy on either side. He caught his friend's eye and mimed choking until Seb elbowed him in the ribs.  
'Eat.' The thin man said firmly. 'You'll be out with Gunther again tomorrow, chasing down those Jackals that stole the Harrison's crops.'  
'There were Jackals?' Athena asked, shocked. She swallowed her mouthful and continued, 'I'm so sorry! I didn't see any!'  
'Relax girl,' Gunther spoke from the end of the table. 'It was last night that they came- Ike and I spotted the missing crops while walking to visit the Harrisons this afternoon.'  
'Blasted Chickens,' Seb added. 'We can't do a damn thing when they come at night, but the Mayor will have our heads if it happens again.'  
'I have a plan to stop them for good,' Gunther said with a small smile. 'But for that we need to find their hideout.'  
'Well, that's all well and good,' Yulia put in. 'But did anyone see the ship?' Ike looked pointedly at Athena, who blushed. 'I bet the crow's nest was the perfect spot to watch it from, eh Athena?' she continued.  
'I did take a look,' Athena admitted. 'But only a quick one! I know how important watching the plains is.'  
'So what's it look like?' Jan asked. 'I haven't had a chance to watch it yet.'  
'Do you reckon there's anyone on it?' Yulia asked. 'Is it a human ship?'

'It's human,' Athena confirmed. 'But it's broken up.'

'So they're probably dead,' Jan said. 'A shame, really. They could have given us some news.'

Ike looked at the assistant. She was one of the few survivors of the last human ship to come in one piece, some twenty years before. They had come with news of a war between the alien covenant and humanity, a war which it looked like the humans could not win. That news had thrown all of Nytlan into chaos, and caused the humans and aliens to have a few short wars of their own. So Jan was naturally desperate to know what was happening back in human space.

'Well, it will probably upset the aliens regardless,' Seb said. 'The elite kingdoms will take any excuse to attack humans.'

'Fortunately, there's a mountain range between us and them,' Gunther interjected. 'We just need to be on alert for more Jackal attacks.' He took a long look around all of his watch members. 'Remember, it's down to us to protect the people from those thieving aliens.'

Seb shrugged. 'Any reason to kill a Chicken is good by me.'

'Seb.' Dorothy gave Seb a hard look over Ike's head. Seb shrugged and went back to his food.

Ike sighed. Jackal traders sometimes came to Sororal, usually during summer when the passes through the mountains thawed and they could make it over from the elite kingdoms. As a boy living on the streets they'd been a lot kinder to Ike than most human merchants had ever been. They'd never give him food or anything for free, but at least they'd sit and talk to him when most humans wouldn't.

'Anyway,' Jan said after a few minutes of silence. 'How does everyone like the food? It's a new recipe.'

'It's wonderful!' Athena said quickly. 'I really like it, Jan.'

'It's, ah, really different to your normal stuff,' Ike added with a glance at Athena. Her lack of taste amazed him sometimes.

'Oh yeah?' Jan replied, one eyebrow raised. 'Is that... _bad_ different?'

'Good different,' Ike said hurriedly, coughing down a lump of meat. 'Of course.'

'Jan does her best,' Athena said, back in the room they shared. 'It's a lot better than anything _you_ could cook, anyway.'

'Yeah, but I can still critique it,' Ike replied. 'How is she ever going to improve if nobody gives her feedback?' Ike pulled the privacy curtain across and began to undress.

'She's fifty four, Ike.' Athena laughed. 'She's been cooking for the watch for twenty years, she's not going to change now.'

'Then why'd she try something different?' Ike pulled his shorts off and walked over to the small mirror on his table, looking his body up and down. He was short and tanned compared to most of the people in Sororal, with a toned physique and wiry brown hair; in front of the mirror he posed, then ran a finger along the scars on his chest and his face.

'It was nice, wasn't it?' Athena called from the other side.

Ike sniffed, and put his night-shirt on. 'I've had better.'

'Oh, come on,' Athena said, exasperated. 'You'd think an orphan who grew up on the streets would be less picky.'

'Well often I ate better on the streets,' Ike replied. 'You know, when I made it to the nice hotels' garbage dumps before the other orphans.' He folded his clothes into the wash basket and lay back on his bed. 'Man, those were the days.'

Athena laughed again. 'I'm sure you lived like a king, Ike.

'I was a king. Of the only person that mattered, anyway.' He smiled as Athena pulled back the curtain and gave him a suffering look.

'Well, King Ike, shall we go to bed?'

'Knock yourself out, my lady,' Ike replied with a grin. In the dark all he heard was an exasperated laugh.

3

Sororal was the northernmost human city, on the spit of fertile land that extended from the mountains into the northern sea. It was remote, and really quite small, with only a few thousand inhabitants, plus another few thousand in small farming villages.

That didn't stop the Mayor requisitioning the largest house in the city and demanding all the perks than the Mayors of the larger cities in the main human inhabited area to the south had. Despite this, Mayor Galloway was widely liked and generally considered to be a good man, and had been re-elected several times since taking power.

His mansion wasn't far from the watch house, on the same raised piece of land above the Sororal river that fed the city and the farms around. Athena knew it well, having been raised there, though she still had mixed feelings about returning.

She and Marcus were greeted at the door by the Mayor's personal security, who confiscated Marcus's handgun and truncheon before letting them in. In the hallway George Galloway came to meet them personally.

He was a great bear of man, with voluminous facial hair, a bright red face, and a physique that had certainly deteriorated since his time in the army. 'Officer Canterbury, how wonderful it is to see you! How are your parents doing?'

'Well, thank you,' Marcus replied curtly and with a stiff bow.

'Wonderful!' Mayor Galloway said in a voice that was barely below a shout. 'And Athena! I was wondering if you'd ever come to visit! My staff will be delighted to see you again.' He pulled Athena into a tight hug.

'It's a pleasure,' Athena replied in short breaths. The Mayor let her go and stepped back, sizing her up critically. 'I see Jan's cooking is doing you good! Samantha will be pleased to see you finally filling out.'

'Thank you, Mayor Galloway.' Athena replied, her tone even. 'It's nice to be back.'

Galloway nodded, then turned to Marcus. 'Officer, my thanks for coming at short notice. I've heard Gunther is busy with those Jackal thieves?'

'He's mounting an expedition to find their base as we speak,' Marcus replied.

'Good, good. Please follow me, we'll talk in my sitting room.' Galloway turned and began walking deeper into his mansion; with a shrug Marcus and Athena followed him. 'Would you like a drink? We've got some Elite alcohol, brought by the last Jackal caravan. Strong stuff, but it has a very unique flavour.'

Marcus blinked, then shared a long look with Athena as they stepped into the sitting room. 'I'm on duty, Mayor.'

'Oh, of course!'Galloway stopped by his armchair and shook his head. 'Silly me. I'll have Samantha bring some elderflower. Oh, how silly- Athena, you know where the kitchen is, why don't you fetch some for us?'

Athena opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it. Experience had taught her that arguing with Galloway was futile. That said, being in the mansion was bringing back some memories Athena didn't want to deal with, and waiting on the mayor would make that worse.

'That won't be necessary Mayor!' a female voice rang out. A woman came striding through the doors from the kitchen. 'I'm sure Athena doesn't want to wait on a silly old man like you!'

'Ah, Samantha!' Mayor Galloway sounded pleased. 'Some of that Elite stuff for me, and cordial for our guests.' Samantha scowled, and he quickly added 'Please.'

'As you wish,' Samantha said, then turned to Athena who was still stood awkwardly by the door with Marcus. 'Athena! My, you've grown so much since I last saw you!'

Athena was quickly pulled into a second hug, though one not so unpleasant as Mayor Galloway's. 'Hi, Sam.' This time Athena actually hugged back. 'Sam, meet Marcus,' Athena said when Samantha released her. 'Marcus, this is Samantha, my adoptive mother.'

'A pleasure to meet you Officer,' Samantha said, curtsying slightly to Marcus.

'Likewise,' Marcus replied with his own slight bow. 'Athena speaks of you often.'

'Touching, touching,' Galloway interjected. 'Samantha, the watch and I have business to attend to.'

'Of course, Mayor.' Samantha gave Athena another quick hug, then went back into the kitchen.

'Please take a seat,' Mayor Galloway said, sitting heavily in his own armchair. 'Let's get to business, shall we?'

'This is about the ship, isn't it?' Marcus said plainly. 'Captain Starbeck has already taken it into consideration.'

'I'm sure he has,' the Mayor replied. 'What exactly has he planned?'

'He says it will likely increase unrest, and might prompt some attacks from the alien communities closest to us,' Marcus said. 'But the brunt will be directed towards Astra, and the main human settlements south of the mountains.'

Galloway nodded. 'Yes, yes. But what does Gunther plan to do about this?'

'As per your arrangements he's notified the first militia squad that they may be drafted at a moments notice. The training regime for all militia will be doubled until the unrest is over.'

'Good. That would normally be enough, as it was for the last ship. However-' the kitchen doors swung open, and Samantha walked in with their drinks on a tray. '-ah, our drinks! My great thanks. Please, try the cordial! It's a new batch, brought here by steamer from Norham.'

Athena took a sip of the elderflower. It was quite lovely, though totally out of her price range.

'Anyway, as I was saying. There's been some bad news.' Mayor Galloway reached into a pocket and drew out a slip of paper. 'This arrived this morning. A telegram from the observatory in Astra.' he reached over and handed the telegram to Marcus. Athena watched the Officer's face fall as he read it.

'This... complicates things,' Marcus said after a moment. He handed the slip back to Galloway, then sat back in his chair. 'I will inform Captain Starbeck immediately.'

'Astra are quite concerned, as am I,' Mayor Galloway said. He saw Athena's confused expression and explained, 'The ship will fall in the mountains to the south- no man's land. The Elites will claim it as theirs, but it's a human ship and so Astra want it.'

'Surely we have a better claim?' Athena asked.

'The Elites don't care,' Galloway replied. 'Might makes right with an Elite; you simply can't negotiate with them. Anyway, come tomorrow night the ship will fall and then all hell is going to break loose.'

'What will Astra do?' Marcus asked.

'They're sending a division of troops to escort the reclamation crew,' Galloway said. 'To bolster our defences as well as ensure we get the ship.'

'Gunther won't like this.'

'Gunther will do as Astra says,' Galloway replied with a wry smile. 'As you said, it will only be until the ship is stripped and we've seen the aliens off.'

Marcus nodded. 'Very well. We'll begin preparing for the arrival of the troops in...'

'Four days,' Galloway said. He took a moment to look Athena and Marcus straight in the eyes. 'They'll need somewhere to stay, as well as food. Make sure you're ready.'


End file.
